Hiatus
by Sentinelle
Summary: Scène manquante de Star Trek Into Darkness. Après son combat avec Khan, Spock n'a pas d'autre choix que d'affronter ses émotions. NO-SLASH.
1. Chapter 1

**Ce chapitre est fortement inspiré de « Picking up the pieces », de Fawlke.**

McCoy faisant les cent pas dans l'infirmerie.

« Ils devraient être rentrés, murmura-t-il entre ses dents. Où sont-ils ? »

Enfin, la porte s'ouvrit avec un léger sifflement, laissant place à Uhura, suivi de Spock, qui portait sur son épaule le corps inerte de Khan.

« J'ai cru comprendre que vous aviez besoin de ça, docteur », dit-il.

Il posa Khan sur un lit d'examen, avec plus de force que nécessaire. Le tableau de données biologiques protesta en clignotant de manière désordonnée.

« Doucement, Spock ! gronda McCoy. Pour qu'il puisse sauver Jim, il doit… »

Il s'arrêta en réalisant l'état du Vulcain, maintenant que le corps de Khan ne le dissimulait plus. Son visage était couvert de sang, et son œil droit était à moitié fermé. Son poignet gauche était très enflé. Il gardait un avant-bras serré contre lui (sans doute des côtes cassées, pensa McCoy).

Son pré-diagnostic fut soudain interrompu par l'arrivée de deux infirmiers près de Khan, et il ramena ses pensées à Jim. Il saisit un tricordeur et commença son examen.

« Dès que son état sera stable, prélevez-lui du sang, dit-il. Et surtout, gardez-le inconscient ! Commandeur, vous devriez… Spock ? »

Le Vulcain était parti, ainsi qu'Uhura. McCoy grommela un juron, et se remit au travail. Il devait d'abord sauver Jim.

«-Spock, n'y va pas, tu n'es pas en état…

-Nyota, l'Enterprise est actuellement sans capitaine. Certaines choses ne peuvent pas attendre.

-Mais tu souffres, je le vois !

-La douleur est tolérable. Cela ne m'empêchera pas de travailler. »

Ils étaient arrivés sur le pont. Spock alla s'asseoir à la place du capitaine.

« Monsieur Sulu, amenez-nous dans un endroit sécurisé. Chekov, il me faudrait au plus vite un compte-rendu des avaries. »

Les deux hommes regardèrent Spock avec surprise, puis Uhura mais elle se contenta d'hausser les épaules dans un geste d'impuissance, et ils n'eurent d'autre choix que de se mettre au travail.

**A suivre…**


	2. Chapter 2

Quelques heures plus tard, quand McCoy surgit sur le pont, tous les regards se tournèrent vers lui.

« C'est bon, il est tiré d'affaire, annonça-t-il avec jubilation. Il lui faudra pas mal de temps pour se remettre, mais il n'aura pas de séquelles. »

Il y eut une explosion de soupirs et de rires de soulagement.

«- Félicitations, docteur, dit Spock, toujours impassible. Vous…

-Non, vous écoutez-moi ! interrompit McCoy en se plantant devant lui. Vous n'auriez jamais dû quitter l'infirmerie dans cet état.

-Je sui en mesure de travailler, docteur, répondit calmement Spock.

-Ah, vraiment ? J'ai examiné Khan, il est presque en pièces détachées, et je suis sûr qu'il rend les coups encore mieux qu'ils ne les encaissent !

-Les procédures de sécurisation et de réparation du vaisseau ne pouvaient être retardées, et un compte-rendu des récents évènements doit être au plus vite envoyé au Haut Commandement, dit Spock.

-En parlant de protocole, siffla McCoy, auriez-vous oublié que le médecin est toujours le plus haut gradé à bord ? »

Spock le regarda sans répondre. McCoy se pencha un peu vers lui.

« Au nom des droits qui me sont conférés, je vous ordonne de me suivre jusqu'à l'infirmerie. Ou je vous y traînerai par la peau du cou après avoir clamé mon diagnostic sur l'intercom. »

Spock ne répondit rien, mais se leva (assez péniblement, nota McCoy, qui n'osa cependant pas intervenir en public, connaissant la fierté du Vulcain). Le médecin se demanda si c'était son ordre ou sa menace qui l'avait décidé à obtempérer, et opta pour la deuxième explication, que, personnellement, il préférait.

« Monsieur Sulu, à vous les commandes », lança Spock avant que les portes du turbolift ne se referment sur eux.


	3. Chapter 3

Le voyage vers l'infirmerie se déroula dans le plus grand silence. Spock gardait les yeux fixés droit devant lui, s'efforçant de conserver une expression impénétrable. Il s'était attendu à un déluge de gronderies et d'humour douteux de la part du médecin, et se demandait ce que ce silence présageait.

« Vous pouvez vous installer là, je reviens dans une minute », dit McCoy quand ils arrivèrent, en lui désignant un lit vacant.

Spock s'assit lentement. Pour s'occuper l'esprit, il chercha Jim du regard, et ses yeux se fixèrent sur la porte de la salle du fond, réservée aux interventions lourdes. C'était là que devaient se trouver Khan et le capitaine.

Il essaya de redresser son dos courbé, mais la douleur le fit grimacer. C'était comme si toute la fatigue, qu'il avait volontairement ignorée pendant son travail sur le pont, se vengeait en s'intensifiant. Mais il ne pouvait, il ne devait pas y succomber. Il lui semblait que, s'il relâchait sa vigilance, Jim mourrait. Cette pensée était totalement illogique, bien sûr, mais il ne parvenait pas à la chasser de son esprit.

Une soudaine piqûre à la base du cou le fit sursauter. D'un mouvement de son bras valide, il agrippa une main tenant un hypospray.

« -Du calme, commandeur, ce n'est qu'un antalgique, dit McCoy le plus calmement possible.

-Désolé, docteur, murmura Spock en relâchant lentement sa prise. Mon taux d'adrénaline doit encore être très élevé. »

Son cœur battait à lui exploser la poitrine, et il fut brusquement pris de vertiges.

Sur une injonction de McCoy, il s'allongea (ou plutôt s'effondra) sur le lit. Refusant de penser à lui, il garda les yeux posés sur la porte du fond. Dans quel état Jim était-il ? Souffrait-il ? Quand reprendrait-il conscience ?

Il entendit vaguement la voix de McCoy : « un poignet et trois côtes cassées, une fêlure orbitaire et une entorse de cheville. Sans compter toutes les ecchymoses un peu partout. Mais bon, rien de tragique. Vous serez comme neuf dans une petite semaine. »

Il eut soudain l'impression que sa vue devenait floue: il ne voyait plus qu'un brouillard grisé. Il finit par réaliser que McCoy avait activé le système pare-vue autour d'eux.

« -Ca suffit, Spock, dit le médecin. Cessez de vous faire du mouron pour lui, et occupez-vous de vous, maintenant.

-Pas la peine, vous êtes là pour ça… murmura Spock.

-Le premier responsable de votre santé, ce n'est pas moi, c'est vous, répondit fermement McCoy, mais sans animosité. Les machines ne disent pas tout. J'ai besoin que vous me disiez si les antalgiques font effet, et comment vous vous sentez. »

Spock le regarda avec surprise : il était habitué à voir McCoy se plaindre et plaisanter en permanence, et avait toujours pensé qu'il se comportait ainsi en travaillant. Mais le médecin était étonnamment calme et sérieux, presque froid –même si, Spock le percevait, il ne faisait que refouler ses émotions pour pouvoir accomplir correctement son travail.

Et cela plaisait au Vulcain. Il aurait été mal à l'aise de devoir parler de son état à un médecin qui n'aurait pas arrêté de le charrier, soi-disant pour détendre l'atmosphère. Mais là, il se sentait en confiance. Malgré la répugnance (mêlée à un peu de honte) qu'il éprouvait à se plaindre, il répondit de son mieux.

« Les douleurs ont disparu, dit-il d'une voix éteinte. Mais j'ai un peu de mal à respirer, et… et j'ai très froid. »

McCoy hocha gravement la tête avec un regard, non pas de pitié (ce que Spock aurait eu du mal à tolérer), mais de charité : le désir profond de faire quelque chose pour lui.

« Entendu. Je m'en occupe. »

A moitié abruti de fatigue, Spock le regarda pianoter sur la table de chevet pour augmenter la température ambiante, puis découper sa chemise avec une paire de ciseaux. Spock fronça les sourcils : sa peau était couverte d'ecchymoses, et il y avait un étrange enfoncement sur le côté droit de sa poitrine.

« Vous avez de la chance que ça n'ait pas percé un poumon, commenta McCoy. Je vais réduire les fractures, et puis immobiliser. »

Sous le contrôle d'un écran-scanner, il plaça ses mains de part et d'autre des côtes cassées et y imprima différentes pressions d'un coup sec. Spock ne put s'empêcher de tressaillir : les antalgiques retiraient la douleur, mais pas la sensation, et sentir ses os se déplacer était plutôt désagréable. Il eut un peu honte en pensant que, dans un état émotionnel normal, il réagirait beaucoup moins fort à ce qui lui arrivait.

McCoy plaça ensuite une sorte de demie-coque autour de ses côtes, puis s'occupa des autres blessures. Le regarder œuvrer en silence, avec aisance et douceur, était apaisant, mais aussi légèrement déroutant.

« Docteur ? »

McCoy suspendit ses gestes et leva la tête.

«-Oui ?

-Comment faites-vous pour maîtriser aussi bien vos émotions, malgré le souci que vous avez pour Jim ? »

Le médecin parut un peu surpris.

«- Je crois qu'il faut être à ce qu'on fait, répondit-il lentement, en se remettant à retirer avec précaution la chaussure du Vulcain. Et faire le sifflet de cocotte-minute.

-Pardon ?

-Eh bien, je sais que si je laisse mes émotions tout diriger, c'est vite le désordre. Mais si je passe mon temps à les refouler, elles finissent par toutes déborder en même temps, et c'est pire. Alors, j'essaie de les faire sortir petit à petit, et ça me permet de les bloquer pendant, par exemple quand elles risquent d'influencer sur mon travail. Si ça ne dure pas trop longtemps, bien sûr. »

Il se tut, concentré sur la cheville tordue. Spock se demanda si McCoy pensait à lui en parlant : sa description des émotions refoulées puis « débordantes » était exactement ce qui arrivait au Vulcain. Mais Spock se souvint que McCoy était toujours outrageusement blagueur juste après une intervention difficile. Sa méthode avait l'air d'être efficace, mais Spock douta de pouvoir un jour en faire son mode de fonctionnement : il avait été élevé sur Vulcain, où toute manifestation émotionnelle était considérée comme indécente. Quand il arrivait que ses émotions se manifestent en public, il avait presque l'impression de faire de l'exhibitionnisme.

Cependant, Spock pensa que McCoy avait raison: les émotions devaient « sortir » d'une manière ou d'une autre, et si possible discrètement. Il faudrait qu'il fasse l'essai (après tout, étant à moitié Humain, il finirait peut-être par y arriver, et s'y habituer).

Ces réflexions disparurent subitement de son esprit fatigué. Elles n'étaient d'aucun secours dans sa situation actuelle. McCoy n'avait pas décrit la marche à suivre pour libérer correctement une accumulation d'émotions trop longtemps réprimées.

Quand McCoy réduisit la fracture de son poignet, il ne put se retenir : une larme jaillit, puis une deuxième, tandis qu'il luttait désespérément contre le frisson qui le secouait de la tête aux pieds.

Sa confusion fut complète quand il se sut incapable de comprendre (et donc de maîtriser) ce qui lui arrivait : un mélange d'épuisement, d'inquiétude et de soulagement pour Jim, de contre-coup après son violent combat… Il fixa son regard sur un coin du carrelage et se raidit, tâchant de respirer à un rythme normal, mais c'était trop tard. Le visage de McCoy remplit soudain son champ de vision. Le médecin s'était accroupi et lui agrippait l'épaule.

« -Ne vous en faites pas, c'est normal, murmura-t-il. N'en ayez pas honte.

-Je suis sûr que ça ne vous arrive jamais, rétorqua Spock (qui se sentait tout de même honteux, et aussi en colère contre lui-même).

-Détrompez-vous, répondit McCoy avec un sourire triste. Je ne valais pas mieux que vous en m'occupant du corps de Jim. »

A travers le brouillard de ses larmes, Spock réalisa soudain à quel point le visage du médecin était tiré. Il murmura indistinctement une excuse, que McCoy sembla comprendre et accepter avant de se remettre au travail.

Ce soir-là, tout ce que Spock aurait dû exprimer un jour se manifesta. Il pleura sur les évènements tragiques qui venaient de se passer. Il pleura la destruction de Vulcain, et la mort de sa mère. Il pleura de joie en pendant à l'amour que Nyota lui portait, et à la solide amitié qui le reliait à Jim. Il pleura en se rappelant les insultes dont sa condition de demi-Humain avait été la cible pendant sa jeunesse.

McCoy allait et venait sans rien dire, recousant et désinfectant ce qui en avait besoin.

Quand enfin cela cessa, Spock se sentit fatigué, mais l'esprit calme. Il avait l'impression d'avoir longtemps porté de lourds nœuds, et que ceux-ci s'étaient enfin défaits.

Et quand McCoy observa qu'il devait souffrir d'une sévère déshydratation, il répondit avec un sourire qu'il ne dirait pas non à un petit verre de whisky.

**FIN**


End file.
